Missing George
by MissNikki13
Summary: I have wondered this since 8X08 Premiered, what were Lexie and Derek's reaction to Georges mom being brought in? This is what I think would have happen if they hadn't gotten paged and all went home…


**AN: I have wondered this since 8X08 Premiered, what were Lexie and Derek's reaction to Georges mom being brought in? This is what I think would have happen if they hadn't gotten paged and all went home… and then an hour later got paged cause 809 and 810 are amazing episodes. Can I just say, I love Netflix. GA all day every day! **

Lexie, Derek and April all got home, April looked to see what Lexie and Derek were thinking and began to talk

"So did you two know George?" she asked

Lexie and Derek both turned, shocked at the name "What" Derek said

"Why…what?" Lexie stammered

"Oh, Meredith and Cristina…. Apparently George's mom had surgery. Meredith preformed it" April stuttered

Derek's eyes widened "Oh my god, poor Meredith…." He mumbled

"George…. His mom… is she okay?" Lexie asked

"Oh yeah, Mer had just gotten done when I saw her, everything went fine… are you okay?" April had no idea what can of worms she had opened

"No" Lexie's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the room

"Lexie! Oh, I am so sorry" April tried to reach out

"April, its okay" Derek looked somber

"Who is he?" she asked

As Derek finished explaining the abbreviated story of George the front door opened, Meredith made her way upstairs while Alex entered the kitchen

"Alex, is she okay?" Derek asked "I heard, George's mom…."

"She is… I don't know, she is so worried about Zola that she…. I don't know" Alex tried to not sound like an ass. "I am going to bed" he turned and left

"Me too, goodnight" April said somberly as she left

**Upstairs **

Lexie heard the sound of Meredith's bedroom door, at first she thought to give Meredith space but a certain pull made her go to the door

"Meredith, are you okay?" Lexie came in to find Meredith leaning over the crib, eyes full of tears

"I miss him….. George… I miss him and I miss Zola and I hate that George never got to meet her because he would have loved her… he never got a chance, he never got to be a surgeon!" Meredith sobbed

"Oh Mer." Lexie grabbed her sister and pulled her close

"I just…. I know… but she…." Meredith sobbed

"I know… I know Mer. I miss him too. And I was a terrible friend to him"

"No, I was. I was so focused on Derek, on Cristina that I didn't even realize that he was all alone" Meredith pulled away

"No, Meredith, he loved you. You were there, you though he was just a patient but you were there"

"He… he…. His finger. I can still feel the way he traced 007 on my hand" Meredith held up her hand and sobbed into it

Lexie took her sisters hand "I am so sorry Mer."

"All day, all day Bailey beat me up, but all I wanted to do was cry, I wanted to cry because no matter what I can't bring George or his dad back, we took them from her… she…. She trusted us"

"No! Meredith, you are not to blame for either of them dying"

"Maybe, but I am to blame for Zola being gone, and Derek hating me, I just…. George was better. He was a better doctor"

"Meredith, stop." Lexie pulled her sister in her arms again "It's okay to miss him" she said "I miss him. And my mom, I miss her"

"I miss my mom…. Sometimes" Meredith managed a laugh "I hate that I couldn't save her"

"Me too" Both girls knew they were talking of both their mothers

The girls stood in each other's embrace, neither wanting to let go.

Derek listened from around the corner, when it grew silent he entered "Hey…" he said

The girls broke apart, wiping their tears

"Goodnight" Lexie said

"Night Lex, and thanks, for that" Meredith managed a smile

Lexie nodded as she left, Derek gave her a reassuring pat.

Meredith stood looking at Derek

"Mer." He began

"No, Derek, i… I can't talk… I just want to sleep… I just want to sleep and not think about George or Zola or… anything"

"Okay" Derek pulled her into a hug

"I miss him"

"I know" Derek rubbed her back and gave her a kiss

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into his chest

Derek kissed her head "I know"

**AN: so that was that! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
